


Tendou & Semi

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	Tendou & Semi

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand the new pairing is TenSemi because I was inspired for them.

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

“Tendou? Where are you? C’mon, it’s almost time!” Shirabu called, and Tendou sighed.  
“I don’t want to go”, he whined from where he was laying – under a tree, in thick green grass. “What’s the point?”  
“Here you are”, Shirabu replied, looming over him. “C’mon, it’s twilight already, everyone’s waiting.”  
“I don’t want to”, Tendou repeated once more, putting his hands behind his head. “I’ll just stay here.”  
“Stop you whining”, Shirabu scowled. “Its Mating Night, and you only live through it once. Damn I don’t even know if you’ll find an Omega who’ll want to put up with your bullshit.”

Tendou glared at him.

“ALRIGHT. I’m coming.”

He rose and followed Shirabu to the village’s entry, where all the other Alphas were waiting for the start. It smelled of fear, stress, anxiety. Expectations, too. In all honesty, being responsible for an Omega wasn’t something he felt ready for. He wanted things to stay the way they were – running, playing, lazing around, and just spending good time with everyone. Trying to peek into the Omega house without getting caught. Mating Night would change all that: the Omega house would be empty for around six months, and all the mated couples would settle in the houses adults had worked on. Every house in the village was similar at first, but they changed quite quickly. Rooms were added as pups arrived, and older houses were re-designed.

Mating Night would make him one of the village’s adults, providing for his Omega mate. He would be expected to give them at least a pup, and provide for that too. He would be expected to protect his family. That wasn’t what he wanted, and the future looked very bleak indeed. Sighing once more, he stretched and prepared to run at the signal. He would search for an older Omega, more responsible, who would be able to take care of themselves and not expect too much from him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice Keishin before he was standing right before him.

“You don’t seem too happy”, the Alpha remarked with a small smirk.  
“I don’t want to mate”, Tendou grumbled.  
“Weren’t you the one Ittetsu caught several times trying to peek at the Omegas?” Keishin said, a bit smug.  
“You know it was”, Tendou replied, and Keishin started to laugh.

He looped an arm around his shoulders and led him some meters away, to talk without being overheard.

“I know how you feel”, the Alpha said. “I was exactly like you when I was your age. Except I was a bit worse.” He grinned. “I didn’t want any responsibilities. I just wanted to run around, seducing Omegas and being free.”

His words echoed Tendou’s thoughts.

“Mating isn’t a simple matter, you know”, Keishin resumed. “It… changes you. Deeply. And not in a wrong way, either. You’re still yourself. But suddenly it’s not just you, it’s… it’s you, but bigger. Like there’s this other part of you, you had no idea existed, but it makes you whole.” He smiled. “Your mate is the one meant for you, even if sometimes it looks like the most unlikely choice. It’s not a boulder hindering your moves, it’s the wings that make you able to fly.”

Tendou just stared at him, unfazed. All words, that meant very little to him. Keishin saw that, and sighed.

“Trust your instinct, Tendou. Go where it takes you.”

They went back to their place, and Keishin fell back behind the young Alphas, his gaze lingering on Takeda. Smouldering. His last words replayed in Tendou’s mind. There was somewhere his feet wanted to go, somewhere his body was taking him. He just had to follow.

“It is night. You may go.”

And so, Tendou started to run. Letting his feet guide the way – and if he had no idea where he was heading, at least his body wasn’t so confused.

 

Semi was confused by Mating Night. Not by the actual proceedings, because he was well-informed and he knew every step of the way. But by his yet unknown Alpha. So far, he had planned everything in his life. There had been no missteps, no surprise. But his Alpha was a huge unknown in the equation – not because he had no idea who it’d be, but because he had no idea what he wanted. And this, more than anything, confused him. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what he wanted.

He ran into the forest when told, and slowed to a walk. He wouldn’t exhaust himself running yet. He’d run once the Alphas were set after them, like overgrown hounds. He distinctively heard Keishin’s call and realized he hadn’t run as far as he’d want to. The order was quickly followed by howls, cries and the sound of feet trampling the ground as the young Alphas ran forward to catch their mate. Despite his own advice to stay calm, Semi felt his heart-rate pick up and sprinted through the woods. He felt like a prey – a hunted animal.

The sounds of footsteps decreased soon, and Semi only heard his own heart ramming into his chest, his heavy pants, and the hard thump-thump-thump of his running feet. Then, another sound pierced the night. Another pair of feet running after him. Longer steps. Quicker. Avid. He pushed himself to run faster, driven by a sudden and incomprehensible fear, before he caught the scent. Alpha. It was the scent of an Alpha, warm, heavy and spicy. A scent full of promises. Without realizing, he slowed down. Not much. But it was enough to let the Alpha catch up to him.

“Got you”, the Alpha growled as he slammed into him at full speed, propelling the both of them to the ground and bursting into a loud laughter when they rolled into the leaves. “Man, that was one hell of a pursuit”, the Alpha said, panting. “You alright?”  
“Fine”, Semi replied, hardly catching his breath.

There was a sudden silence, and then the ruffling of leaves as the Alpha moved.

“…Semi?” the Alpha asked, and the Omega finally recognized the voice.  
“Tendou?!” he gasped, surprised.

There was the scratch of a match, and Tendou’s face appeared, looming over him. The fire reflected in his eyes, matching his hair, as the Alpha peered at him.

“I had never realized how beautiful you are”, Tendou breathed, and Semi felt himself blush. The Alpha smiled, wide and warm. “It’s gonna be fun.”

Semi stared back, thinking of how they’d just ran after each other in the dark. How free he’d felt – for the first time in his life. How good it felt to run just for the sake of it. Gently, his lips stretched into a smile, and he reached for Tendou’s face, pulling the Alpha down to kiss him. Tendou’s lips were dried and chapped against his own, and hands around his face were rough and calloused. He shivered, a moan falling from his lips when the young Alpha gently explored his mouth. He moaned once more at the sudden spark of heat low in his belly, the fire of lust he could recognize already.

“Ten- Tendou”, he whispered.  
“I’m taking you to a nest”, Tendou replied, rising and helping him up.

The movement brought further proof to Semi, as he felt slick pool down and trickle down his thighs. He was going into heat from the unexpected rush of adrenaline and pleasure the hunt had brought him. Tendou clasped his hand firmly in his, guiding him through the dark to the light of a match, to the closets available nest. They were quite deep into the forest, but they finally found one. Nests were ovoid constructions of branches, filled with feathers, leaves and cotton. There were blankets to keep them warm, and a small cage filled with fireflies to give them light. Semi’s legs were trembling when he climbed into the nest.

“You smell so good”, Tendou breathed, catching him into his embrace as he ran his lips along his hear and down his throat, to nuzzle at his swollen scent gland.  
“Tendou…”  
“Call me Satori, Eita.”  
“Satori- Satori, I’m going into heat”, Semi breathed, fingers grabbing at the Alpha’s arms around his waist.

Tendou pulled away hastily, looking distressed. Semi knew how hard this move had to be for him – after all, it was just as hard for him not to lunge back against him. The Alpha closed his eyes, breathing calmly, and then smiled.

“It’s alright”, he said. “We’ll be alright, Eita.” He opened his arms once more, and pulled the Omega against him.  
“I’m not scared”, Semi replied, confused by his reaction. “Are you?”  
“I was”, Tendou breathed, stroking his face. “I was, before I knew it would be you.” He paused, staring into his eyes. “But you were meant to be mine, so I know we’re gonna be alright.”

Semi smiled and kissed him, his arms looped around his neck, shivering at the feeling of the rough hands sliding under his shirt, on his heated skin. Heat was pooling, warmer and warmer, and he felt like his whole body was tinkling. He hadn’t even realized he’d started to roll his hips down to find some relief.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold it back”, he breathed, and Tendou threaded his fingers through his hair, fascinated by its softness.

Semi was, aside from his height, everything an Omega was supposed to be. He was soft and warm, and despite the muscles Tendou could feel shifting under his skin, there was something slightly plump and squishy about him. Something that made Tendou want to cuddle with him and surround himself with this softness. Tendou helped him take off his trousers and underwear, his pupils going wide at the heavy scent from his heat, and from the slick glistening between his thighs. He brushed the pad of his fingers against his entrance and Semi shivered, his hole quivering at the simple touch, and Tendou had to bite his lips to restrain his own sounds. It was obvious the Omega was already close to the peak of his heat, and Tendou didn’t want to make him wait. He wasn’t sure he was even capable of waiting, at this point.

Deftly, he opened his own flies, shoving his jeans and underwear down his thighs and pulling Semi closer, and then down. Semi’s eyes fluttered, his jaw falling open on a soundless whine as he slowly sank on Tendou’s shaft. Tendou was amazed at how easily his Omega had taken him, and he was about to compliment him when Semi gasped and arched.

“It’s there”, he moaned shamelessly, his skin heating up suddenly, and in the matter of seconds, Tendou had lost all control over the situation.

He was barely aware of his own voice groaning as Semi bounced madly in his lap with lewd moans, to far gone from the unexpected pleasure and the sheer warmth of the Omega.

“Eita”, he groaned just as he felt his knot catch, holding the Omega down on him, quivering.

Semi gasped, and Tendou bit down on his throat until he drew blood, lapping at the wound to soothe it. A loud cry came from Semi’s chest as he came, and he sagged heavily against Tendou. It took him a moment before he could muster the force to clamp his teeth down on Tendou’s throat and mark him. The Alpha cried out, his knot inflating again and making Semi moan. They took a moment to catch their breath, and Tendou took off both of their shirts before laying down, bringing Semi with him. He shivered at the idea of the sight they made – him with his pants barely down, and the naked Omega sealed on his cock, beautiful and _his_. His fingers traced Semi’s jaw gently, then his cheekbone, admiring his flushed, sleepy face.

“My Eita”, he whispered.

Semi rolled down once Tendou finally pulled out. He was sated for the moment, but the low burning in his belly wasn’t quite satisfied yet. He snuggled up to the tall Alpha, and Tendou wrapped his arms around him. Cuddling Semi, Tendou peppered his face with kisses. He felt strangely protective and possessive, something he had never really felt before. Semi was _his_ Omega. And he was in heat. Semi would bear his pup when dawn came, he was sure of it.

“Satori”, Semi whispered.  
“Mmh?”  
“Will we play again? Like before?”  
“As much as you want”, Tendou smiled tiredly – he was completely knackered already. He kissed his temple. “We will go on a trip around the world, just the two of us. We’ll settle down in a nice place when you’ll be big and round with my pup and I’ll take care of you.” He paused, wary of a negative reaction from his partner. As there was none, he resumed. “When our pup will be old enough, we’ll travel again. It’ll be nice. I’ll give you as many pups as you want and take care of all of you. And one day, we’ll come back here and I’ll build you a nice house.”

Semi smiled. He had always been so sure of his life, and Tendou was talking of something he had never imagined. But as strange as it was, it sounded… nice. He wanted the life Tendou talked about. He wanted a life of freedom, of settling wherever they pleased. And he thrived in the knowledge that they’d come home again. Tendou would make their life an adventure – Semi just had to make sure it was possible.

“I trust you”, Semi whispered, nuzzling against him as he fell asleep.

The night seemed long, and Semi’s heat never-ending – but as the sun burnt over them, late in the morning, the two were still sleeping tightly. On their throats, the bond mark glistened fiercely. Nature always found a way: now, Tendou could believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'll be working on following pairings soon! (It'll probably be Shirabu/Goshiki, unless I'm feeling very inspired for another pairing!)


End file.
